A New Future
by TravisT
Summary: The story behind the adventures of the human and a Grovyle have spread across the world, but what of their past? Their history before history, in a future of no future. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1: The Cycle

Chapter 1: The Cycle

"Again, nothing." A woman sighed in frustration. She threw her notebook in said frustration, frustration of her own failure as a savior. She dreamed of a new future, one without the everlasting darkness. But the frustration wouldn't be this bad if it were the first excursion. She had searched all over the continent for the power to change the world, but no fruits were born of her work. "Celebi said that they could do it. She said so herself! But why? Why can't I find a trace of it's power?" The woman grew evermore frustrated with her results. "Keep it together, Evie. You have to keep evading pursuit."

The woman known as Evie then took her notebook off the ground and ran to cover. Soon after, she heard the pursuit squad.

"The trail ends here. She must be covering." One of the Sableye said.

"We better catch her. You know how Master Dialga gets when a time changer gets away." Another Sableye said. The squad then walked off, leaving Evie with her heart beating, sweat beads sliding down her face. She had brown hair down her back with a ragged tan shirt and torn brown pants tucked into a pair of boots. Her eyes were bright blue, racing across the field to see if she was safe. Fortunately, she was. She ran out of cover and went as far as she could. She slides down a hill and into a pile of dead leaves. She peaked out of the bush of leaves, and could see two Pokémon, but they weren't Sableye, nor was it her greatest enemy. It was two Sceptile, a male and female. She was rose out to greet them.

"Pardon, my name is-" Evie tried to greet, but the male Sceptile reacted with insane speed, using Leaf Blade to lung at Evie. She dodged the first one, but he swung again, the force of the hit slamming her into a stone wall. She was immobile, her back roaring in pain. She could barely hear the two arguing, and she fell into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, her body was still in pain, but she wasn't on the floor anymore. Instead, she awoke to a tidy little cabin. It was fairly small inside, able to fit 20 normal sized people, with only a candle as a light. She looked up, and the two Sceptiles were arguing.

"I'm telling you, she is undoubtedly a spy from Dialga. He knows what I did, you know too." The male Sceptile said.

"You have absolutely no standing ground for that assumption. If you want to know, ask her yourself." The female Sceptile said. The male one then turned to her, and he bared his teeth.

"Fine. Have it your way." The male Sceptile sighed. He got up from his chair and came to Evie. "Who are you? A spy sent from Dialga?"

"What? No, I'm the exact polar opposite of that. I'm a convict running from Dialga." Evie said.

"What's your crime against him?" Sceptile asked.

"I'm researching the Time Gears." Evie said. Sceptile raised an eyebrow.

"Time Gears? What are those?" Sceptile asked.

"Ancient gears able to change history. If I can return to the past and collect them, I can change this world of darkness into a world of light." Evie said.

"That's possible?!" The female Sceptile asked.

"Yes, but at a grave cost. All lives in this timeline will vanish. If history is rewritten, all will be forgotten in the flow of eternity. This is a cost I've accepted. But I want to ask you, are you willing to vanish for a better future?" Evie asked.

"A future where we don't exist? What good is that for us?" The male Sceptile asked.

"It's not." The female Sceptile said.

"Exactly! I'll have to ask you to-" the male Sceptile said.

"But it's for the greater good. I would rather never exist than live in this dark world." The female Sceptile said.

"Wait, you can't be serious! What about our little Treecko!" The male Sceptile exclaimed.

"This woman will take him. I trust she will raise him better than we ever could." The female Sceptile said.

"Okay, joke's over, sweetie. There's no way I'm trusting a stranger that has no evidence that she's not a spy of Dialga to take our child!" The male Sceptile said.

"I have a journal of my travels. Perhaps this may change your mind." Evie said. She pulled out her journal from her knapsack, and handed it to the Sceptile. He looked through it, and his eyes widened at the details.

"How long have you been on the run?" He asked.

"As long as I could walk. My whole life, I've been on the run from Dialga's pursuit. I ran with my parents, but they were captured and executed ten years ago. They gave their life so I could live. I guess they knew I would continue their dream of a future with light." Evie said.

"Hmm… and who is this Celebi?" Sceptile asked.

"The one who told me of the Time Gears. She said that if I could find all their locations, she'd take me back to the past to claim them." Evie said.

"Don't you see, honey? Our little Treecko could defend her from danger once he grows up." The female Sceptile said.

The male Sceptile sighed. "That's why I was afraid. It frightens me to think our little boy would be killed out there. But with her… alright." He went to the corner of the cabin and got an egg. "This is our child. Once he hatches, he'll see you as his owner. I know that one day, Dialga will find us, so please make sure that he doesn't get caught as well."

"I'll protect him with my life." Evie said.

"And I'm sure he'll do the same as well." The female Sceptile said. They first gave Evie a backpack for her to carry the egg. Then before she left, they fixed up a meal for goodbye. And also as an apology for knocking her out. After that, she walked away, the Sceptile couple waving her goodbye. "Take good care of him!"

"You take care as well!" Eve said. She then took off, looking around for patrols before heading down the road. The mountain passes would've been dangerous, were there to be wind. But since none blew, it was no different than walking on the lower paths. She looked to her maps, and saw she was on the boarder of the forest know in the past as Treeshroud Forest. She raced back to the area on the southwest side of the continent known as Treasure Town, a once prosperous town in the past, now a home to renegades and outcasts, at least to Dialga. It took her two hours to get there, as it usually did from such a venture.

"Here comes Evie! Did you find anything this time?" A Charmander asked.

"Afraid not, at least regarding the Time Gears." Evie said.

"That's unfortunate. Did you find anything else?" Charmander asked.

"I found a family. They gave me their egg to protect." Evie said, gesturing to the backpack.

"Sweet. Did the family come as well?" Charmander asked.

"No. I offered them to come here while they fed me, but they refused. They said that they were content where they were. But I got their consent for the change." Evie said.

"Great, the more people we get to support our cause, the better." Charmander smiled.

"How's things on your end?" Evie asked.

"Well, we managed to find some other refugees, a Blastoise and a Mankey. They said there's others near Dark Woods. Maybe you can look for them next time you visit Celebi." Charmander said.

"Maybe you can silence yourself when you say those things. We still don't know if anyone here is a spy, so if you give away Celebi's position like that, you'll be giving the enemy free intelligence." Evie said.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." Charmander apologized.

Evie went into town, putting the backpack in a corner where no one usually went. She then went around the town, doing her duties, which were keeping order and making sure no battles broke out. Since she was the only human in the town, and possibly the entire continent, she was basically the leader. And as the only human, she had a lot of responsibilities, and one major one was her main goal, finding the Time Gears. She researched the whole entirety of Treasure Town, and had absolute certainty that it was not related to the Time Gears. But the rest of the world was a mystery to her.

She studied day in and day out, but was no closer to the mystery of the Time Gears. She placed the egg she got on her table, in a spot she assumed was cozy enough. Her journal was filled with entries, all about her failures and frustration concerning the Time Gears. She began to write. 'Day 573, no success. I feel as if I'll die before I'll find all the Time Gears' locations. But I can't give up now. Celebi said herself that I'd find them. If she's a time traveling Pokémon, why is it that she cannot go herself? Is it that time Pokémon aren't allowed to interfere with time themselves, and leave others to change it for them? Or is it that she isn't strong enough to challenge Dialga in the past? These answers, I fear I may never find them.

But one good thing came of my investigations. A family of Sceptile gave me their blessing of changing the past by giving me their egg. I know not when it'll hatch, but I hope the Pokémon within will help. I just wish the family came with me. Their strength would be of help against

Primal Dialga. But I just completed my regional map of this continent. I hope this will make navigating the world that much easier. I marked areas with potential for Time Gears, but this is all based on geographical estimates. As I mentioned in my other entries, many of the documents regarding the so called dungeons have been either destroyed or hidden. Only the ones regarding Treasure Town remain, and it does not have any ties to the Time Gears whatsoever. At least regarding traces, though I have seen energy traces of them in the center of Treasure Town. Perhaps someone did try to collect them in the past, but failed to take them to… it now occurs to me that I have yet to find out what to do with the Time Gears after I have collected them. But my assumption is that they must be taken to Dialga's domain, the source of the disaster. The question is: where is his domain?' Evie wrote. Then she saw the egg move. It was a small movement, but it moved.

She observed closer, and she saw a crack in the egg. "It must be hatching." Evie said. The crack grew, bigger and bigger, until it all burst open, revealing a newly born Treecko. It shook off the pieces of egg, and looked up to Evie. "Hello, Treecko. My name is Evie."

"Are you my mom?" Treecko asked.

"I'm sorry. But your parents entrusted me with your safety. I promise you, if you stay by me, you'll be safe." Evie said.

"Safe? From what?" Treecko asked.

"An enemy I've been fighting my whole life. But let me ask you something. Your parents agreed to this plan. Once we defeat this enemy and restore the world-" Evie said.

"Restore? From what?" Treecko asked.

"From the darkness which we live in. But once all this is done, we beings of the future will disappear from existence, to be reborn in a world with light. But our memories will not be the same. So to say, it will be like we never existed." Evie said.

"But why would you want that? I was just brought into this world!" Treecko said.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but everyone I've met in this world, aside from those who bow to Dialga, agree that this reality we live in is not worth living in. So please, tell me, are you with me?" Evie asked.

"What is this world?" Treecko asked. Evie sighed, knowing she would have to do this.

"Come with me." Evie said. She led Treecko outside, and he saw the world she despised. Everything was frozen in place. Outside was a series of stone statues of Pokémon, all who seemed to be in terror.

"What is all this?" Treecko asked in fear.

"This is the paralyzed world, a future of no future. And we, are criminals in it." Evie said.

"Then why should I trust you?" Treecko stepped back.

"Because we're criminals for a good purpose." Evie said.

"Isn't that what you would say? A regular criminal?" Treecko continued stepping back.

"Wait, stop!" Evie exclaimed.

"Why should I trust you?" Treecko asked.

"No, stop! You're gonna-" Evie tried to warn him, but his footing slipped, and he began to fall off the cliff. "No!" Evie jumped for him, just barely catching him. "I should rephrase. Dialga think of us as criminals, but that's because we want to change this future from happening. We want to make a better future for people to be happy in."

I don't trust you!" Treecko said.

"Treecko! You have to trust me! If not, you'll still be captured, or worse, killed, just because you exist in this future! Dialga is a tyrant, and he will stop at nothing to make sure that the timelines stay unsullied!" Evie said.

"I don't believe you!" Treecko yelled.

"Look around! Look out on this world! Do you really want to live in this?" Evie said. Treecko then saw. Boulders stayed afloat in midair. The statues of Pokémon were real Pokémon, frozen in time, the ones who were there in the planet's paralysis. If nothing were to be done, they would remain frozen for all eternity. "Will you help us?" Evie asked.

Treecko nodded. "I see now. I want to help."

Evie smiled. "Now help me out. I can't pull you up alone. Treeckos like yourself are known for having sticky feet and paws so they can climb on many surfaces. Now use that strength to your advantage." Evie said. Treecko nodded. He stocked his feet to the cliff, and climbed up with Evie helping him. Their teamwork already shone through. "See? With you and I working together, we can take on anything."

"I guess now we're a team." Treecko said.

"Yeah. But you still got a long ways to go before we're ready for Dialga." Evie said.

"How long?" Treecko asked.

"Well, we aren't going straight for him. It's only after we find the locations of all five Time Gears." Evie said.

"What are they? The Time Gears?" Treecko asked.

"The keys to sealing a better future. And the very object I've researched for as long as I can remember." Evie said.

"Hey!" Evie heard from below. Several Pokémon were now heading up to the old guild site. "Are you alright, Evie? We heard you shouting something."

"I'm fine now." Evie said. She then stood to the crowd. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you our newest member. This is Treecko, and from this point on, he is my personal assistant."

"Trusting a new born with such responsibility? Is that very wise?" A Golem asked, scratching his head.

"He has already proven his trust in me, and so I have trust in him. Is that not what our whole community is based on?" Evie said.

"Trust or not, he's still just a kid!" Floatzel said. Treecko was starting to get scared.

"As were all of us once! But now look at us, mounting the largest resistance group against Dialga in the world! And when did we form? Tell me, who was it that you trusted to change all this?" Evie said. Everyone knew the answer, and that nailed down her point exactly. "You say a kid cannot be a savior because he's young, yet you all followed one when you had nowhere to go! You followed a human child with no knowledge of the world, only that she didn't want to live in it forever! So you trusted her! You trusted me, because I dreamed of what no one ever thought to dream! I dreamed of a world without constant fear of being killed! A world where the sunrise was a reality! A world where no one was sad or afraid! Because that is the world that we all live in, and the world that has taken so much from us! So tell me, do you still doubt my decision as leader?"

No one spoke for the longest time. Then a hand rose. "I trust you, Evie. To the ends of the planet." Riolu said.

"Yeah, me too! We've lived in this darkness for too long! It's time we rise up!" Golem said.

"Me as well! This place is not healthy for us grass type Pokémon, after all!" Roserade said. Soon the entire crowd began to cheer, and soon the whole town. The air was filled with the cheer of a better future, a future of paradise, of joy and happiness, and a cheer that brought hope to a future of no future.

A/N

Hooray! My first non-RWBY story! I hope you did enjoy it. This is really my thoughts on the backstory of the main character and Grovyle in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. I'll try to keep watch over time changing Butterfrees, so worry not. But I hope you guys will stick around, and I will try to keep these chapters coming. But I do have a TON of other stories to do, so don't expect any promises. Why do I have so many you ask? Because I just love torturing myself, that's why. Anyway, till then.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Against the Darkness

Chapter 2: Fight Against the Darkness

It was a month, as they counted, since Treecko joined the resistance. With battles and training among the others, he had grown quite fast. In fact, faster than he was expected to grow in such short time. Everyone had started to grow fond of the youth and his skills. They even considered giving him the blessing.

"He has grown beyond any of our expectations. He deserves such a reward, in my opinion." Gardevoir said.

"But that blessing was meant for a skilled warrior, and he still has a ways to go before he is worthy." Absol said.

"Then what about a test for the lad?" Electabuzz said.

"What do you mean 'test'?" Gardevoir asked.

"You all know of the one who guards the cave just south of here. If he proves to be able to defeat such a foe, then he should be considered worthy of the blessing." Electabuzz said.

"Hmm… I think you may have a point. Alright, have it your way." Absol said.

"So be it. When Treecko defeats the guardian in combat, we will bestow upon him the blessing of the lake." Gardevoir said.

[later that day(?)]

Evie and Treecko returned from another search. Once again, no success. They searched the surrounding area, but their efforts bore no fruits. "I'm hoping one day we'll find out where on earth the Time Gears are." Evie said.

"I'm sure we'll find them someday, Evie." Treecko said.

Evie smiled. "It's good to know you have such optimism about our mission."

"With you by my side, how can I not be confident?" Treecko said. Evie blushed slightly.

"Don't give me so much credit. I'm just glad you were so willing to support us." Evie said.

"I learned to not be bothered by the bad of this plan." Treecko said.

"You're selfless. That's a good trait to have in a partner. If only everyone in the world cared more for others than themselves." Evie said. "This world would truly be a better place."

"Evie! You're back!" Golem said.

"Any success?" Charmander asked.

"None. Sorry it's taking so long to get any information on our mission." Evie said.

"Don't be. We're doing just fine here. As they say, slow and steady wins the race." Kadabra said.

"Right you are. But it's been over two years since we started this initiative, and still no success." Evie said.

"Two years? Oh boy, that's a kicker." Treecko said.

"Don't be discouraged, young one. You have shown more resolve than anyone here in just one month. And our judgement of time isn't exactly accurate. To be honest, it's quite confusing, what with time itself collapsed." Kadabra said.

"Well, I'd better record our venture. Not like it matters much." Evie said. But as she went back up, Absol stopped her.

"Pardon me, but I would like to propose something." Absol said.

"What would that be?" Evie asked.

"A test, for Treecko. He has, indeed, shown much resolve, for only being here for such a short time. And such resolve should be rewarded. Should he pass this test, Gardevoir has agreed to give him the blessing of the lake." Absol said.

"The blessing? Why, I thought she would save it for her offspring." Evie said.

"She said that without her beloved, such a blessing would go to waste. And with time running out, she knew her offspring wouldn't be able to grow up before Dialga found us. So she wants to give this blessing to Treecko, because she knows he'll put it to good use." Absol said.

"But… very well. What is this test?" Evie asked.

"He must defeat the guardian of the cave south of here." Absol said.

"Woah, okay! That's all I need to hear! No way is he going to take that monster on!" Evie shouted.

"Why? What's the guardian?" Treecko asked.

"He's a fierce warrior protecting… something. No one has ever beaten him in combat. Sure, you have shown great skill, but it's not enough for him!" Evie said. "As leader of this establishment, I forbid anyone from going near that cave!" Evie then walked off, with Treecko tailing behind her.

"I told them that she would say no." Absol sighed.

"Evie! What if a Time Gear is in that cave? What if it's right there?" Treecko asked.

"Either way, we'd have to go past the warrior. Not only is he strong, but he's incredibly fast. Getting past him would be a miracle." Evie said.

"What if we took him out and then went to the cave?" Treecko asked.

"Take him out? Out of the question. When I said no one has ever taken him down in combat, it's for a reason. One hit from him would be certain defeat. He's that strong. On top of that, he has overall type coverage, no Pokémon could withstand an attack, unless they had the strength of an Aggron. And those are hard to find." Evie said.

"Then what about Golem? He seems sturdy enough." Treecko asked.

"He tried taking him on. He nearly lost his life trying to take him. He knows a grass type attack, and he's extremely weak to those. One hit from that took him down." Evie said.

"That's… pretty bad. But we won't know if I can take him on if we don't try." Treecko said.

"Your optimism shines through in the darkest of situations. But I assure you, even with your strength, you cannot take him out. End of discussion." Evie said, heading down into the old guild, to write yet another failed entry. Treecko knew that she was only trying to protect him, but if there was a danger nearby, Treecko needed to take action. Treecko rushed off to the town, to find Absol.

"It's as I said, she said no. She's too protective of us." Absol said.

"I understand her paranoia. With these dark times, it's hard to find new members. And she knows that every life we have counts, weak or strong. She thinks she's being rational." Gardevoir said.

"Hey!" Treecko said to the group.

"Oh hey. Look, you heard what she said. The cave is off limits for everyone. To be honest, I thought you would back down from it." Absol said.

"I want to take on that guardian." Treecko said.

"By Arceus, you really are crazy." Absol said.

"Look, I don't mean to discourage you, but that guardian…" Gardevoir shivered. "He's what took my husband long ago. If he can take on a Pokémon as strong as my Gallade, you have no chance against it." Gardevoir said.

"She's right. Gallade was our strongest member, and if the guardian took him out, there's no way you'd win. If I were you, I'd stay away from there." Absol said.

"I still want to go." Treecko said. Everyone stood up.

"I beg your pardon? Even after everything we just told you, you still want to fight him?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yes! If something that strong is near, we shouldn't just wait for it to come to us! We should show it that we are a force to be reckoned with." Treecko said.

"But we're not. We're just common Pokémon." Gardevoir said.

"Yeah. Fade the truth, we may be strong, but that thing only guards the cave. We're safe so long as we don't agitate him." Absol said.

"Then I'll face him myself." Treecko said.

"Alright kid. This charade has gone long enough." Absol said. "Gardevoir, help me out here."

"He's just south. Take the path to the left and you'll make it there." Gardevoir said.

"Thank you. I- wait, what?! No, kid, don't go!" Absol exclaimed. But it was too late, as Treecko was already to the crossway. "Gardevoir, what are you doing?!"

"I'm helping him. I could read his emotions, and he didn't show any signs of changing his mind." Gardevoir said.

"Oh, my Arceus! Evie's gomna hold us responsible for letting him get killed! We gotta go make sure he doesn't die." Absol said. Gardevoir nodded, as did Electabuzz, and they all followed Treecko.

Treecko stepped onto the beach, the sand not even moving a bit. And the waves were suspended in the air, creating a wall between the beach and the ocean. He sensed danger, and it made him tremble. 'Why am I shaking?' Treecko thought.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed. Treecko looked to see a shaded figured looming on a rock.

"I am Treecko, and I challenge the guardian of the cave here!" Treecko tried to say it as confidently as possible.

"You will not trespass on these sacred grounds! I will make sure of that!" The figured jumped down.

"Who are you?" Treecko asked.

"Who am I? I am the guardian of these sacred grounds! I am Gallade! You will never take me down, agent of Dialga!" Gallade shouted. Instead of the green color a Gallade would normally have, he now was a violet shade, with the shard in his chest being dark orange.

"Wait, I'm not an agent of Dialga! I'm fighting against him!" Treecko exclaimed.

"You dare to insult me with such lies? Your price for trespassing will be your life!" Gallade rushed Treecko, using Night Slash to attack. Treecko barely had any time to react, and was slammed into a wall. He got up weakly. "Do you retreat now? Will you tell your master that he will never have these grounds?"

"I don't work for Dialga, but I will save you from this darkness." Treecko coughed.

"Fool. The only one in need of saving here is you!" Gallade rushed again, this time using Psycho Cut to throw him into a frozen pond. Treecko now saw why everyone was afraid of this Gallade.

"I want to help. You don't have to embrace the darkness. There is still hope in this world." Treecko said.

"Such naive nature! The world is already doomed to fall!" Gallade shouted. He extended his elbow blade, and used Night Slash. It was then that Treecko realized that it would take more than words to defeat this foe. He countered Gallade's Night Slash with Leaf Blade, using the momentum to get away from Gallade.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if this is what I have to do to bring you back, I have no choice." Treecko said.

"Finally, you mount up to a fight. And here I thought you'd just be some more cannon fodder." Gallade grinned. He wielded Psycho Cut and rushed Treecko, but he dodged out of the way, using Leaf Blade to counterattack. Gallade shrugged off the attack and used Close Combat. Unfortunately, it hit. Treecko took punch after punch, the final one getting him the most, and it threw him into the ocean wall, which was solid as a rock. Gallade rushed again, but Treecko reacted with surprising reflexes, blocking the attack, then using Absorb to regain his lost health.

"Please, let me help you!" Treecko shouted.

"You only wish to bring the downfall of this world! You cannot fool me with your innocence!" Gallade yelled. He then rushed again with Night Slash, Treecko evading and using Absorb again. Gallade kept rushing, Treecko always evading. But he knew this couldn't go on forever. Eventually, Gallade would get a lucky hit. Treecko used Double Team to keep his evasiveness up, but he knew he would get tired eventually, and that would spell the end for him. He used Leaf Blade to strike from the rear after a Double Team, a tactic he had learned to appreciate. It knocked Gallade down, leaving him panting. "You… you cannot… defeat… me."

"I know there's a good Pokémon in there somewhere. Please, stop holding in all this hatred." Treecko said. Gallade snarled, trying to get up, but he fell again.

"I… I cannot be beaten. Not when you took her from me." Gallade panted. Treecko raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead then. Kill me, make me atone for my sins."

"I… beg your pardon?" Treecko asked.

"Was she such a weak spirit that you don't even remember her? Well I do. She was the most beautiful Pokémon I ever met, besting any Milotic. She was amazing in every way, being the only one who could ever best me in combat. But then you agents came along, and took her away from me. Now… all I wish is to join her in the realm of Arceus." Gallade said.

"Wait… so that's why you became one with the darkness. You did it all for her." Treecko said.

"I no longer have any desire to live. Please, take me down and let me live with my love again." Gallade said.

"There's no need to, love." They heard. Treecko turned to see Gardevoir, with tears in her eyes. "I never knew it was you that was here, Gallade."

"That voice… could it really be you?" Gallade asked.

"I never stopped thinking about you, ever since you were taken." Gardevoir said.

"Gardevoir… I thought Dialga had… that I had…" Gallade said.

"He never got me. I have you to thank for that." Gardevoir said. Gallade then remembered, that when the agents of Dialga were about to take her, he defended her.

[flashback, one year ago]

"Gardevoir, go!" Gallade shouted.

"I won't leave without you!" Gardevoir said.

"If you don't go, he'll take you!" Gallade said.

"Ohoho. What's the matter, Gallade? Has your blade become dull over the ages?" Dusknoir laughed. Gallade gritted his teeth.

"My blade, be it dull or sharp, can still take you on!" Gallade shouted.

"Such spirit! Then show me your dedication! Come at me with all you have!" Dusknoir laughed. Gallade rushed at Dusknoir while Gardevoir ran back to the town to retrieve backup. Meanwhile, Gallade was struck down, and Dusknoir's stomach opened and shadows surrounded him, engulfing him. When it faded, Gallade was now a dark version of himself. When he awoke, he searched the area.

"Where… where am I?" Gallade asked. But no one was around. "Where is my Gardevoir?" For this was the only memory he held of his past self.

"You slew her. In your anger, you mercilessly slaughtered her." Dusknoir said.

"No. No, it can't be true." Gallade shook his head.

"It is the truth. I stopped you, but it was too late." Dusknoir said. Gallade broke down, slamming the ground in anger.

"It cannot be. How could I have done this?" Gallade cried out. He screamed into the dark sky, which Gardevoir heard, which led her to believe that her beloved was no more.

[present time]

"I remember now. I thought you were killed by my hand. I was enraged at myself. I felt my consciousness succumb to the darkness. But now, I am free of this torture." Gallade said.

"And it was thanks to Treecko here that you're okay." Gardevoir said.

"Right. Treecko, I apologize for my actions before. I hope you can forgive me." Gallade said.

"Of course I can. It's just that the credit shouldn't go to me. It should go to your wife." Treecko said. "She told me where to find you, and she was the one who opened your eyes."

"Yes, of course. I could never thank you enough." Gallade said.

"Well… I do have a promise to uphold with Treecko." Gardevoir said.

"Promise?" Treecko asked.

"Yes. The promise of the blessing." Gardevoir said.

"Blessing? Do you mean the blessing of the lake?" Gallade asked.

"Yes. Treecko has shown amazing resolve recently, and we wish to reward him for his efforts." Gardevoir said.

"I see. Well, I hope you put it to good use." Gallade said.

"Really? No objections?" Gardevoir asked.

"Of course not. If you find it a wise decision, I shall allow you to make it. You are the smarter of us, after all." Gallade said.

"Oh, stop it." Gardevoir laughed.

"Treecko!" Evie shouted. Evie came running through, and grabbed Treecko with a hug. "I thought you had died! Why did you go, even when I told you not to?"

"Because I had to save Gallade." Treecko said.

"For what? The blessing? To show something?" Evie asked.

"Because Gardevoir was in pain without him. And the same went for Gallade. Being separated for so long takes a toll. And no one deserves to be separated for this long." Treecko said.

"I… ugh, you're so selfless and stubborn, you're starting to concern me." Evie said.

"Evie, worry not. This beach is now free from the darkness that invaded it for so long. As am I. And it's all thanks to your friend there. And of course, to my beloved." Gallade said.

"And we both agree that he should have the blessing of the lake." Gardevoir said.

"We just ask: will you escort us to the lake?" Gallade asked.

"Well, it seems I don't have a choice, do I?" Evie laughed. They then set off, to a forest just short of Treeshroud. In the center was a lake, which was once sacred for a blessing of evolution. Once they got there, Gallade stood guard as Gardevoir folded her hands as if she was praying.

"Treecko, stand in the center of the lake." Gardevoir said. Treecko nodded and went to the center. "Arceus, watcher of time and space, and dimensions beyond, please grant me the strength to pass on to this youth before us." At first, nothing happened. And Evie sighed.

"It's alright, we tried. Maybe it just wasn't-" Evie said, but Gallade stopped her.

"It is working. Look closer." Gallade said. Evie then saw the Gardevoir's eyes were wide and white, and her hair began wave, without a single breath of wind. And the light from her eyes then enveloped Treecko, making him disappear in light. When it faded, Treecko was changed. He was bigger, and completely different. He evolved into Grovyle.

"Treecko! You… look so different." Evie said.

"He is now an evolved form of Treecko. His form is known as Grovyle. Congratulations." Gardevoir said.

"I feel different. But… I feel amazing. I feel like I could dash a hundred miles without breaking a sweat." Grovyle said.

"That may be due to evolution. Not only does it change your form, but it also makes you stronger." Gardevoir said.

"Sweet. This should give me an edge on the patrols now." Grovyle grinned.

"Don't be too confident. Dusknoir is still a problem. Even with your evolved form, he is still a match and beyond to you." Gardevoir said.

"So just… be careful, guys." Gallade said.

"Will do. But what about you guys?" Evie asked.

"I've spent so long enveloped in darkness. My wish now is to guard the town. Should any of Dialga's agents come our way, I'll send them packing." Gallade said.

"Good to have you back, Gallade." Evie smiled.

"Good to be back." Gallade said.

"What about you, Gardevoir?" Evie asked.

"I think I need to rest. Today's been a bit stressful for me." Gardevoir said.

"Amen to that. How about we take tomorrow off from searching?" Grovyle said.

"What, and waste all the potential you have?" Evie said, nudging Grovyle.

"Ha, alright, you got a point." Grovyle chuckled. They were about to head back when Evie fell to one knee. She clutched her forehead. "Hey, partner, is everything alright?"

"My… my head. I… I feel dizzy." Evie said.

"Is everything alright?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah… I…" Evie said. Then her vision went dark, with a white flash taking her vision, and to a new scene. It was at a foggy forest she once explored. With a strange statue.

"I see. The Time Gear is here! Way to go, partner!" Evie heard Grovyle's voice. And she saw her and Grovyle standing in front of the statue, with her with a hand on the statue's base.

"It's… not right here. It's… above." Evie said.

"I see. It's in the lake." Grovyle said.

Then the vision faded away, returning her to her previous point, where she jumped back and on her rear, with her breathing heavy. "What was that?" Evie asked.

"What was what?" Grovyle asked.

"I just… I saw a vision. We were at the foggy forest, and…" Evie said.

"What are you talking about?" Grovyle asked.

Evie slowed down her breathing. "I think I now know of a way to find the Time Gears."


	3. Chapter 3: End of the Cycle

Chapter 3

The End of the Cycle

"Everyone, I wish for your attention!" Evie said once they returned. Grovyle and Gardevoir helped assemble a crowd. "First, I'm sure you noticed the change in our friend Treecko. Everyone, meet my partner Grovyle." Evie said. The crowd cheered for Grovyle. "Next, I have even better news. Grovyle did not get his new form for nothing. I give you, an old friend." Gallade then came out, and everyone's cheers could be heard a mile away, and some even started crying out of relief and joy for Gallade's safety. "I'm sure you all are happy to see our old friend and guardian, and we have no one to thank but Grovyle and Gardevoir. I think I speak for us all when I say: thank you." More cheering sounded from the crowd. "Lastly, some very long awaited news. I am proud to say that we have now found one location of a Time Gear!" The cheers for Gallade paled in comparison to the cheers of this news. The whole town was more alive than it has ever been.

"We can finally be saved!" Golem pounded his chest.

"It's been two years in the making!" Charmander laughed.

"Alright, settle down, everyone!" Evie shouted over the cheers. Slowly, the cheers died down. "As such a discovery, you may expect me to go on an expedition. As such, I entrust the leadership of this place to Gallade and Gardevoir. Do as they say. Grovyle and I will set out once everything is prepared." Everyone then went to help prepare Evie and Grovyle for the journey ahead.

"Partner, I have to ask. How do you know the foggy forest has a Time Gear?" Grovyle asked.

"I saw it in a vision. I don't know how it happened. It might have been the excess energy from the lake that caused the vision. That's really the only sound logic I have right now." Evie said.

"Perhaps. No matter, we should be getting ready." Grovyle said. Evie nodded, and grabbed her journal.

'If the vision occurs again, I may want to record the events prior. So that I can activate it again for future research.' Evie thought, putting the journal in her bag. It didn't take long before the two set off, the people wishing them luck on the journey. They had no doubt that if they encountered Dusknoir, he wouldn't let them off easy. So they were cautious on the road, wary for any patrols. But strangely, it seemed like this part of the continent was clear of patrols. And the only thing they had worry about were the Pokémon that wandered the areas. In this region, however, they seemed to be more willing to fight. Evie guided a Grovyle through every maneuver, and every attack was landed with brilliant accuracy.

They ventured through the mountain range between them and the forest, and made it through with little effort. But the forest was a different story. It was almost impossible to navigate. Eventually, they had to call a rest.

"I think I see a little cave over here. We can rest there." Grovyle said. Evie nodded, and they snuck into the cave. Fortunately, it seemed empty. "I didn't think the fog would be this bad."

"I don't remember it being this thick. Maybe… no, never mind." Evie said.

"Alright then. We should be going soon, though. Never know where the Sableye patrols are." Evie said.

"Evie, wait." Grovyle said.

"What is it, Grovyle?" Evie asked.

"Why… what is the real reason why you want to change the future? I know you don't want to live here anymore, but what drives you?" Grovyle asked.

"Uh… I… I don't know. I always thought of the others besides myself. What about you, Grovyle?" Evie asked.

"The reason I fight for a better future is this: I won't truly disappear. Sure, my spirit may fade from existence, but as long as I make a difference in the past, I won't be forgotten, right? So I won't truly disappear." Grovyle said.

"Wow. In the short time you've existed, you've already come up with a reason to push on and never give up. You know, I really do envy you, Grovyle." Evie sad.

"Why's that?" Grovyle asked.

"Because the moment you were born, you knew what you wanted to do. That's an extraordinary thing to be capable of." Evie said.

Grovyle shrugged. "Well, when you're born in a future with no light, naturally one would want to see such a thing."

Evie snickered. "You really are stubborn."

Grovyle laughed as well. "Learned it from the best." The two laughed together. "You know, even if we do disappear, I hope I'll never forget the moments we have together."

"I hope so too, partner." Evie said. She leaned back and placed her hand on a stone. Then she felt it again. The sensation of dizziness. "It's happening again."

"What is?" Grovyle asked.

"The… vision…" Evie said. Then the flash took her vision, and she now saw a world with light, and three Pokémon. The forest was not foggy at all, but perfectly clear.

"Woah! You two, look up!" The Pokémon to the right exclaimed. The two others looked up, and saw a large rock formation, balanced on a narrow spire of rock, with numerous waterfalls pouring down from the top. Then she saw the statue on the ground, which was similar to the one she saw in the first vision. The only difference was that there was a red stone in the chest.

Before she could question it, the vision faded, and she was brought back to her time.

"Evie! Are you alright?" Grovyle said.

"Yeah… I had another vision. There's a statue at the end of this forest. I think it's connected to the Time Gears." Evie said. "And above it… no, above us, is a giant rock formation. The structure seems impossible in a time period where time wasn't stopped."

"Woah. Well, let's see if this rock formation is as you say." Grovyle said. They set off again, and were making good time, when Evie tripped on a large rock. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just tripped." Evie said. She looked back to the rock, to see it looked like some kind of jewel. She touched it, and another vision occurred, showing her the statue before, but the chest had a hole etched into it, as if something could fit in there. She then saw her hands putting the jewel inside the hole. And a white flash ended the vision. "I see. We should take this jewel with us."

"What for?" Grovyle asked.

"It will be useful for activating that statue." Evie replied, leaving Grovyle more confused than before. But he shrugged, and followed Evie. "I also think I figured out my visions. They all occur after I touch something or someone."

"We should try this theory more. Perhaps we can test it near the beach." Grovyle said.

"Indeed, we shall." Evie nodded. Then, after a thick fog layer, they saw the giant stone statue. "Here we are."

"That's a big Pokémon. I wonder what it is." Grovyle said.

"I did some research on the legendary Pokémon of ancient times, and this one looks like Groudon, the legendary Ground type Pokémon, who rose the continents from the ocean" Evie said.

"That sounds like one powerful Pokémon." Grovyle said.

"And there's many more, some more powerful than others. Dialga was one of them, too. He was the legendary dragon who controlled Time itself. But one day, he went mad, reverting to his primal instincts. He is now a vile entity known as Primal Dialga." Evie said.

"Why would he go mad, though?" Grovyle asked.

"Because of the collapse of Temporal Tower." Evie asked.

"Temporal Tower?"

"Yes, it was the spire that kept time in balance, with Dialga ruling from the top. But when it collapsed, he fell with it, becoming what he is now."

"And that's why Time is stopped."

"Correct. And the only way to stop time from collapsing…" Evie said.

"Is to take the Time Gears to Temporal Tower! So that's why we're collecting them!" Grovyle said.

"You catch on quickly. Yes, that's the only way we can stop the planet's paralysis." Evie said.

"So then what does this Groundon statue have to do with the Time Gears?" Grovyle asked.

"Let me see." Evie said. She placed her hand on the statue. The vision occurred, and she saw the top of the rock formation, and it was a beautiful lake, surrounded by a beautiful cerulean light. Then she saw it. In the center of the lake was a light blue Gear with strange patterns. Evie nodded.

"I see. The Time Gear is here! Way to go, partner!" Grovyle said.

"It's… not right here. It's… above." Evie said.

"I see. It's in the lake." Grovyle said. Evie nodded.

"And in order to get there…" Evie said. She reached for the jewel in her bag, and looked at the chest of the statue. She pushed the jewel into the chest, and it emitted a bright white light. When it faded, the fog around them was gone, and all was revealed. Grovyle looked up and was stunned at the lake.

"You weren't kidding. This rock formation is crazy." Grovyle said.

"It won't be easy to get up there, I assume. My guess is that there will be a guardian in the past who will do anything and everything in their power to stop us from taking the Time Gears." Evie said.

"Why is that?" Grovyle asked.

"My guess is the same as to why the planet became paralyzed. It's because the people of the past saw the Time Gears as sacred, and to interfere with one's function would disrupt time itself. That much is true, but from my research, the time paralysis in the area of a Time Gear would only be temporary." Evie explained.

"So you're saying that they believed the Time Gears to keep time stable, when really it was Temporal Tower. Guess they can't be blamed, after all. I assume Temporal Tower was a thing of legends back then." Grovyle said.

"It would seem so, if none dared to attempt restoring the tower. But that just leads me to more questions: if the Time Gears weren't always on the mainland, then why did no one question why?" Evie said, resting her chin in her palm in thought. "Perhaps... no, forget I said anything."

"Alright then. So the Time Gear is up there?" Grovyle asked. Evie nodded, which made Grovyle grin widely. "Perfect. We're one step closer to discovering each of their locations."

"But it never hurts to be sure. Shall we look atop the lake?" Evie asked. Grovyle nodded, and they searched for an entrance. Once they did, they made their way to the top, of course after many battles. Grovyle had become much stronger along the journey to the lake, and began to learn a couple of new moves along the way. And Evie learned more about how to help Grovyle, mainly by telling him what to attack and with what move. Along with that, with every battle won, she felt their bond tighten more and more.

She felt it only natural, somehow. As if destiny were meant to have Pokémon be commanded by humans, but somehow the world took a different turn in the future.

'Is that why humans are so uncommon in this world? If so, then why am I one of the very few? Surely if humans still existed, they'd try to help Pokémon instead of trying to control them. But even then...' Evie pondered, her thought process being interrupted by Grovyle.

"You Alright, partner?" Grovyle asked. Evie nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just a bit lost in my thoughts." Evie said.

"No need to apologize. Must've been important. Anyway, we reached the lake." Grovyle said. Sure enough, in front of them was a vast lake, and when Evie stepped forward, her head spun again, and her vision was taken to the past. The lake...

A tear rolled down her cheek, as her eyes took in the beauty of the lake. So many lights... she's never seen so many in one place, and with such color. The water flowed through the lake, and absorbed the light into itself, expanding it forward tenfold. Meanwhile, the lights revealed to be Illumise and Volbeats, two types of bug Pokémon that created wonderful colors. But nowadays in the future, they could hardly make a faint light. So the sight of this made Evie overcome with emotions.

"Stop! You shall not take the Time Gear, scoundrel!" Commanded a voice from behind. Before she could look behind her, the vision ended.

"Evie!" Grovyle exclaimed. She found herself on the ground, with tears still in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I... gods, where do I begin to explain?" Evie said, picking herself up off the ground. She left her tears, however, since they had also seen the beauty of it.

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked, then remembered Evie's ability. "Did you have another vision?"

"Of course. But... it was so beautiful. So many lights in one place- it was absolutely wonderful, Grovyle! Back in the past- they actually had running water, constant light, and they were- by Arceus, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed!" Evie rambled on, pacing back and forth. "I wish I could show you, partner! It was- This was-!"

"I understand, Evie. But, the Time Gear. Was it here?" Grovyle asked. Evie then came back to her senses.

"Right. Let me recall." She closed her eyes, and tried to see the place again. A wonderful spring of light... with one giant light in the center. "The center of the lake..." Evie mumbled to herself. She walked across the frozen water, to the center of the lake. There, split in two pieces, was the first Time Gear. A faint cerulean spark left the cracks as the last light faded in the now useless metal.

"So that is a Time Gear." Grovyle mused. "So what now?"

"Now, we make an image of it." Evie said, taking out her journal. "Memory often forgets an image, so we must make sure this is not forgotten." She quickly made a sketch of the Time Gear, tracing what she would assume it to look like if it were unsullied.

"Are we done here?" Grovyle asked.

Evie nodded. "We're done." She closed the journal and put it back in her satchel. "So, where to next, partner?"

"How about home? Rest up for a bit while we figure out where to search next." Grovyle suggested.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Evie smirked. They walked out of the spring, unaware of a stone statue, previously a powerful entity.

[Meanwhile, elsewhere...]

"Yes. I feel the remnants of the energy as well, Master."

A soft growl, metallic and fierce. A command to the only other living being in the ruins.

"It shall be as you wish, my lord. The meddling human, as well as the Pokémon that support her, shall all perish for attempting to change your world. Shall anything spring up, I shall inform you immediately."

A content growl. The being left without another word. The red lights faded, and all was quiet.

A/N

Apologies for the overly due update! Not much inspiration to go around, and, full disclosure, I kinda forgot this story even existed for a good while. So sorry for the long wait, but it's here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review of your thoughts and/or ideas of where I can take the story next.


	4. Chapter 4: Timeless Friendship

Chapter 4

Timeless Friendship

Searches became exceedingly high in the following moments. The Foggy Woods became bright with search patrols of Sableye, all searching for the two renegades. So Evie and Grovyle stayed low to the ground, wary of the parties. They made sure to stay silent and within the dark areas. Though Sableye had sharp eyes, some areas were so dark that even they couldn't get a good look.

Though the faded fog gave the Sableye an advantage, Evie and Grovyle still evaded, Grovyle using Dig to hide them both when they were nearly caught. Evie never wished for a shower more than then. Though she had to be grateful that they were never caught. And if the journey out of the Foggy Woods wasn't a chore enough, the mountains were riddled with Sableye as well.

"We'll never get through the mountain range without them seeing us." Grovyle whispered.

"Agreed. We'd be caught faster than a Crobat with Agility." Evie mumbled.

"I hope you have a plan, friend." Grovyle said, looking back to see lights approaching them. "As in, we need a plan right now."

"I know. Gimme a second." Evie said. The lights came closer.

"We don't have a second." Grovyle gritted his teeth in fear as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Forget it, just run!" Evie exclaimed. They then bolted. Multiple torches waved as the flames charged toward them. Evie had to use every ounce of her energy to keep up with Grovyle. The mountain range, however, proved to be a problem to deal with, as steep slopes blocked their way.

"We're trapped! We have to think, quick!" Grovyle exclaimed. Evie looked back to see the lights quickly getting brighter.

"No way around…" Evie mumbled. She looked up, and the skyline was clear. "So why not go up?"

"Evie, they'll outrun us! And we're low on fumes as it is." Grovyle said. Evie gritted her teeth as the sound of footsteps came ever closer.

"No time for second guessing!" Evie then impulsively grabbed Grovyle by the arm and climbed with one hand. But the Sableye were already in sight. "Do something, Grovyle!" Evie shouted. The Sableye began their climb.

Grovyle sighed. "Alright, hold on." Grovyle then climbed up swiftly, making Evie the passenger now. He climbed with incredible speed while using Leaf Blade on any Sableye that came too close. Soon, they broke the surface, and the chase resumed. They could finally see the clear field. If they got there, they'd be in the free and clear.

But it was not to be, as a shadow slammed in front of them, the force throwing them back. In front was their greatest adversary.

"Dusknoir." Evie growled. Her fist tightened as Dusknoir laughed.

"Did you think it'd be that easy? We kept an eye on you the whole time. But we never thought you'd actually figure out the riddle of the Steam Lake!" Dusknoir laughed heartily. "Perfect! Now you can die knowing your discoveries have just only begun!"

Evie growled more furiously now, leaping to her feet.

"You'll never take us! You'll never extinguish the hope of the future! We WILL free everyone of these bonds of timeless decay! And you cannot stop us, no matter what you may throw at us!" Evie shouted. This outburst only made Dusknoir laugh harder.

"My, my! Such anger, child! Very well then, we'll just have to put out this little candle now." Dusknoir said, his stomach mouth opening to release a Shadow Ball, but the attack was blocked by Grovyle's Leaf Blade.

"You'll have to take me out first if you want my partner." Grovyle growled. Dusknoir seemed less playful now.

"Very well then. I'll show you what happens when you interfere with our Master!" Dusknoir yelled, using Ice Punch against Grovyle, But he dodged the attack, using Leaf Blade to send him back. The attack seemed to have caused him major damage. "Bah. Lucky shot." Dusknoir grunted.

"You seem to be rather rusty, Dusknoir. Last time, I recall our battle being weighed more in your favor." Grovyle taunted.

"I did not expect you to be this strong. I merely underestimated you, but no more." Dusknoir said. As he said that, he vanished from sight. Before either of them could react, a massive force slammed them from behind. Evie tried to stand, but her back buckled under the pain. Her vision became blurry and her hearing muffled.

But through it, she saw Grovyle still standing, defending her. Before she could say anything, her body gave way and she passed out.

By the time she woke up, she was back in the village, lying on her bed in her base of operations. She tried to sit up, but her back was still in agony. She left out a short yelp before lying back down, which got the attention of Grovyle.

"Thank Arceus you're still alive. You were limp for the longest time, I'd thought…" Grovyle said.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Evie said, forcing a smile. Grovyle smiled back.

"Glad to hear it." Grovyle sighed.

"By the way, what happened after I passed out?" Evie asked.

"Gosh, how do I explain it? Well… after Dusknoir attacked from behind, I saw you go limp. I… never felt so much rage at once. As Dusknoir was about to finish you off, I took an Ice Punch for you." Grovyle said.

"You endured one of Dusknoir's Ice Punches?!" Evie exclaimed, her spine stiffening as she said that, causing her to lie back down again.

"Take it easy, Evie. But… yes, I survived a direct hit from Dusknoir, but just barely. Then… I don't know how, but I managed to drive him off. With one Leaf Blade, I struck him down, and forced him to retreat." Grovyle said.

"That's… incredible. How did you manage that strength?" Evie asked, Grovyle shrugging.

"Beats me. Maybe it has to do with some sort of hidden strength in Pokémon." Grovyle said.

"Right. I remember hearing something about that. Pokémon having special abilities that help them in battles. Perhaps your ability activated when you were in danger." Evie suggested.

"Not the craziest thing I've heard. Thing I want to know is what exactly IS my ability." Grovyle sighed, taking a seat next to Evie.

"I'm sure in the past they'll have answers. We just need to keep an open mind for now. So… which location should we search next?" Evie asked.

"How about the cave near the village? Wouldn't be too long of a walk, and we could at least see if Gallade…'s possessed form was guarding anything." Grovyle suggested. Evie seemed content, and tried to get up again. Her back seemed insistent on keeping her bedridden, but she fought against the pain and stood up. But when she tried to walk, she stumbled over, forcing Grovyle to catch her.

"Thanks, Grovyle." Evie grunted, Grovyle lending his support as they walked out of the base. Eventually, her spine loosened, and allowed her to move more freely, which made Grovyle's support unnecessary. The walk to the beach was short, but at the same time, full of dread. Mainly on Evie's side. "I don't know what I'd have done."

"Pardon?" Grovyle asked.

"What would've happened if Gallade had killed you here? What would I have done?" Evie asked in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Evie, That was my decision. I wanted to help Gallade, so I did." Grovyle insisted.

"But even still-!" Evie exclaimed. Then suddenly, she collapsed to her knees, hands covering her face. "You're so stubborn, you don't even see. You can't see why I'm always scared."

"I-I'm Sorry. I never knew you were this scared." Grovyle said, slightly at a loss for words at Evie's sudden outburst.

"How could I not be?! We're the most wanted criminals in the whole world, and we just casually stroll outside like the world's perfectly normal! And to top it off, as far as I know, I'm the last human on this Arceus forsaken planet!" Evie slammed her fist into the ground, tears dripping from her cheeks. "Do you know how painful that feels? To lose everything within a minute? My parents… they died to make sure I stayed alive."

"Evie, I never even knew my parents! When I came out, I thought I started with nothing!" Grovyle then grasped Evie's shoulders. "But you gave me something to fight for. You gave me everything I have, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Grovyle…" Evie muttered.

"So don't say I don't know what it feels like to lose everything. Instead, tell me what you have. We have so much to be grateful for. Including our current path. We can change the future, and be at peace once we've accomplished our goals." Grovyle then suddenly embraced Evie in a hug. "So don't say you have nothing. Because you'll always have me by your side."

"Grovyle, I…" Evie sniffled, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me so much." Her tears soaked Grovyle's shoulder. "If only time had continued. Then maybe… maybe we could've lived true lives."

Grovyle broke the hug. "We're living true lives right now. And so long as, in the past, I can make a difference, I don't care what happens. If I die changing the future, so be it. If I shine brighter than any light, then it's all worth it."

Evie laughed. "Who would've thought? That the younger of us would end up being the more mature." Grovyle then joined her in laughing. For the first time in a long time, they were happy without the news of a Time Gear. They were finally happy as friends.

It took a while for them to resume their original task, which was searching the cave on the beach for any trace of Time Gears. But their search was in vain. But the moment outside the cave would mean more to them than any discovery, because after that, whenever Grovyle was by her side, Evie felt no fear.

Many days later, they began to venture out into the world again. Evie's back had recovered enough to where she could walk steadily without giving in to the pain, and Grovyle had trained rigorously while Evie was recovering, making him far stronger now.

They ventured deep into the Dark Woods, where upon Evie had another vision. She saw a lush green forest, with leaves of green and trees of brown, where the leaves suddenly turn orange, red, or yellow, and flutter to the ground, where piles of leaves form. Then a strange white flake fell from the sky, and formed a multitude of pure white flakes on the ground, and even in the vision, she felt the chill it brought.

But then it vanished into water, and plant life grew again, and buds formed on the trees to sprout more leaves again. And the first scene then took pure hold, but then the leaves changed color again, and the vision faded.

"What… What cycle was that?" Evie mused to herself. She looked to the tree on her right, and felt it. "I don't sense any life from within, but… but it was alive once. Right here, it was a living being."

"Evie? You alright?" Grovyle asked.

"Yes. It's just… I haven't had a vision like that before." Evie said. "I saw… this forest in the past, I think. Right here, I stood. And the leaves were green instead of grey, and they changed colors again to all bright colors. Then they fell, and a white dust covered them on the ground. And when it melted, life rose again. Then it fell again, over and over."

"That's… crazy. How could life reincarnate over and over in the same place?" Grovyle asked, Evie shaking her head.

"I don't know. But… it's just like you said. It's impossible to think of." Evie said. "But… the light there… I remember seeing light at the lake, but this light was much brighter, and seemed to light the entire universe. It made every color bright, no matter how bleak it was, or however dreary day it may have seemed. It's… the polar opposite of this world."

"A world of light instead of darkness… wow." Grovyle whistled. "So that's what the past is like." Grovyle looked to the trees, and smiled. "Hope we can see that kind of beauty soon."

After Grovyle said that, she suddenly felt dizzy again, and another vision came. In the center of the lush green woods, a turquoise light bloomed from the center. The vision faded, and Evie felt herself turn toward the center of the forest.

"This way." Evie said. Grovyle followed through branch and bush, and soon found themselves at a large clearing. Branches and trees uprooted were all suspended in the air, as if frozen in time while a massive explosion occurred. But a quick glance showed them that's exactly what happened. In the center of the wreckage was the shattered form of a Time Gear.

"Good going, partner! We found two Time Gears!" Grovyle cheered. But Evie seemed less enthusiastic.

"This place… Wait, I know it." Evie said. She seemed more angry now. She stomped into a clearing. "Celebi!" Evie shouted, stomping her foot. A bright light burst forward a tiny Pokémon.

"You called me, Evie? Did you find the locations of all the Time Gears?" Celebi asked.

"Not yet, but we recently found two." Evie said. "But care to explain why a Time Gear was not even fifty yards from where I first met you?!"

"Why, if I told you where it was, where would be the fun in it?" Celebi giggled.

Evie's face glowed hot red. "I spent two years of my life trying to find at least one of these Time Gears, and you have the nerve to neglect me this information?!"

"My apologies dear, but I assumed the Dimensional Scream to occur much faster." Celebi said.

"Dimensional What?" Evie questioned, managing to calm a bit.

"Those visions you've been having- you've been having them recently, right?" Celebi asked.

"Y-Yeah, it happened right after Grovyle evolved." Evie said.

"It happened right after she made contact with me." Grovyle added.

"I know how that ability works, dear. It requires the presence of a trusted friends more specifically a Pokémon. It is an ability rarely any humans possessed, and yet you carry it with you. Don't you see, this is destiny! After Grovyle evolved, you began to rely on him more and more, which was the key to that Dimensional Scream." Celebi explained.

"So how do I activate it? Besides having Grovyle nearby." Evie said.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet! All you have to do is touch something. Doesn't matter if it's living or not, it'll activate a vision of the past or future, depending on whether or not it ties with the Time Gears." Celebi said.

"But… why did it react when I touched Grovyle?" Evie asked.

"My guess is because Grovyle is your key to finding the Time Gears. Just a guess, but it's the only logical explanation I have." Celebi shrugged.

"Whatever. So do you know where else to look for Time Gears?" Evie asked.

"Where else have you been so far?" Celebi asked.

"To the Murky Forest. There was a giant spring there." Evie replied. Celebi nodded.

"And you haven't found any anywhere else?" Celebi asked.

"Well, we hardly had the chance to, since Dusknoir put me out of commission after that." Evie laughed half heartedly.

"Wait, Dusknoir? You mean he discovered you?!" Celebi exclaimed.

"Yes, But I fought him off. After Evie went down. So good news is that we know I can bring a good fight to him." Grovyle said.

"Yeah, you can fight him, but what about his minions? What happens when you become a big enough threat that Dialga rears his head around?" Celebi asked with a tone that said "you have no idea what you've done now."

"We didn't realize it at the time, Alright? I just…. I couldn't let Evie die. Not by him." Grovyle said, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Ugh, is his always this stubborn?" Celebi asked.

"Unfortunately. Look, you were my best lead when first finding the Time Gears, you must know where else they'd be." Evie demanded.

"Where I first suggested. The Sands of Timeless Decay, the Dark Crystal Cave, and Tsunami Cave. If I remember correctly, Tsunami Cave And Dark Wood are the only places without intricate puzzles to guard them." Celebi said.

"Intricate puzzles?" Evie questioned, then remembered the riddle with the Groudon statue. "Oh, you mean those riddles." Evie snapped her fingers.

"Precisely. Though, the next two might be a bit more… tasking. Good luck!" Celebi said heartily, then vanished in a bright flash.

"Well, we got what we need. But I believe we should head back to the village. Prepare a bit before we go to those places." Evie suggested.

Grovyle remained as he was, crossing his arms. "Who does she think she is? I bet you she would have done the same if she was in my place." Grovyle growled.

"Grovyle, she's just worried for us. And who can blame her? She's wanted to get out of this eternal darkness for as long as she's existed." Evie tried to explain, but Grovyle remained upset.

"Even when you were there, you still don't understand. It's the same as when you were scared for me. I was afraid I was going to lose you forever, so I had to act. I… I just didn't want you to die." Grovyle said.

"Grovyle…" Evie said. She then saw a tear drop from his face. "I… I'm sorry, I never realized."

"Don't be sorry. None of us saw his attack coming. But it's just the fact that Celebi scolded me for caring about you." Grovyle said, wiping the tears from his face.

Evie came behind and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm still here, don't worry. And we'll finish what we've started, even if one of us dies in the process." Evie said in a soft voice. She felt Grovyle's hand connect with hers.

"Thank you." Grovyle sniffed. After a few minutes, they headed back to the village, where they'd prepared for their next to final venture.

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

"Master Dialga, I fear I must apologize. The two renegades, they… escaped." Dusknoir said.

A vengeful growl shook Dusknoir to his core.

"Of course. We shall strike when they least expect. I promise to redeem myself, Master Dialga." Dusknoir said confidently.

Dialga seemed content, and gave an initiative growl.

"It shall be done. We'll stop them from finding the rest of the Time Gears." Dusknoir bowed, and the red lights vanished, as did Dusknoir.

A/N

So… I suppose I should clarify something. This won't be a very long fanfic, simply my theory of the relationship between the protagonist and Grovyle. But… if you guys want to see a full fanfic of Grovyle's perspective in the past, please tell me so I can begin planning it. But other than that, hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review of what I could improve, it'd be much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Isolated in Time

Chapter 5

Isolated in Time

The vision faded, and Evie sighed. "The last one is here. We have everything we need."

"So we can finally go into the past?" Grovyle asked ecstatically.

"Yes. The Time has finally come. Let's get everyone from the village and meet Celebi." Evie said with a smile.

"This is wonderful! And no attacks from Dusknoir since that day! Not even a Sableye!" Grovyle whooped. But Evie was not nearly as enthusiastic.

"It's almost too convenient, isn't it? For Dusknoir to just give up when we're so close to victory." Evie hummed. Then a vision came to her instantly. The village was in ruin. The vision ended as soon as it came. Her heart dropped to her shoes. She froze up, her back straightening as the air turned cold, as if a ghost had passed through her and touched her soul.

"Evie? You okay?" Grovyle asked. Evie then took off, faster than she's ever ran. "Evie! Wait!" Grovyle took after. He knew that if Evie was doing this, she had good reason. But when they got there, they saw Evie's place missing, and a series of Pokémon… turned to stone.

"No… we… we're too late." Evie irked. She held back vomit, as did Grovyle. Then they heard moaning, and they saw Gallade, with a hole in his chest where his gem once was. "Oh, my God! Gallade!" Evie exclaimed. She ran over to him, but he pushed her back.

"Stay away!" He exclaimed. She then saw the creeping stone encasing him.

"What happened?!" Grovyle asked.

"D-Dialga. He… he came here. It was a massacre. We didn't-" Gallade coughed blood. "We didn't stand a chance. Not even I could stand a chance. And Gardevoir…" a tear rolled down his cheek, "Dusknoir personally killed her, right in front of me." He slammed his fist, which then turned to stone. "Please, get to Celebi. Change history. Make sure- make sure the world never has to suffer under timelessness again." And with that, Gallade passed, and turned to stone.

"Gallade! Gallade!" Evie shouted. But the Pokémon would not come to life. She sobbed on his timeless corpse as Grovyle fell to his knees.

"I should've done it. I should've taken Dusknoir out when I had the chance! If I did, then everyone would still be-!" Grovyle pounded the ground with extreme force.

"Don't blame yourself. What we need to do is make sure." Evie said, standing tall. "Make sure this disaster never happens again. Let's go to Celebi. Change our future."

Grovyle looked up and wiped his tears off. He nodded and took her hand. "We'll save the future, no matter the cost."

"Even our own lives." Evie nodded. They then took off to the Time Travel Pokémon, who would aid them in reviving the future. And seal the fate of their destinies.

"Alrighty, you two. Time gate is just over here." Celebi said cheerfully. "Remember, you have one shot at this. Hopefully, Dialga can't track our time traveling, so by the time he realizes that time has been changed, he won't be able to do a thing."

"Thank you, Celebi. We can't express our gratitude enough." Evie said.

"It's been a few years in the making, but I'm glad to have seen this day come at last. See you in the new future!" With that, Celebi vanished, and it was just Evie, Grovyle, and the Time Gate. Grovyle took her hand.

"No matter what, nothing will come between us." Grovyle smiled. Evie smiled back.

"Right. Not even time itself." Evie nodded. Then at the same time, they stepped through the Time Gate. But as they went through, something hit them from behind, and they were forced in. Time itself swarmed around them.

"Woah! W-woah!" Evie exclaimed. She held tightly. "Are you okay?"

Grovyle tightened his grip. "No. J-just… hold on! A little bit longer!"

"No… I-I can't…" Evie then saw something approaching. "Hold on!" With all the strength she could muster, the attack impacted her, instead of Grovyle, and the time stream broke. Rain and lightning swarmed around them as Evie limply fell a thousand feet into an ocean.

"EVIE!" Grovyle shouted in despair as his body impacted elsewhere.

When he came too, only his knapsack was with him. In it, the map they drew of the Time Gears' locations. It was rough, but he knew where it was. Then it came to him. "Evie! Evie, where are you?!" Grovyle shouted through the trees. Then he felt the water under his feet. He saw the green of the nature around him, and the morning dews on the soft, smooth leaves. He climbed a tree quickly, and he was just in time to see the sun rise behind the mountain range. He felt air come into his lungs, as the freshest air he's ever felt entered his lungs.

He laughed victoriously. "HaHA! We did it! We actually made it! The past! Evie, can you see-" Grovyle then realized the painful truth. He was alone now. For the first time in his life, since he was born, he was alone. All his life, he had Evie.

No. That wasn't true. When he faced Gallade, he was alone. When he fought Dusknoir, he was alone. And now, he was alone. In a world doomed to become timeless.

"I must prevail. For the sake of everyone. So their deaths aren't in vain." Grovyle said confidently. So he headed to the first location, which was a place called Treeshroud Forest. It took him a long time to avoid being seen, but in just three days, he made it. He ran as fast as he could, as the rain clashed against his body and only lightning lit his path. And thunder shrouded his steps. Until finally, the path was illuminated by a cerulean light. And in front of him, a figure he only once dreamed about levitated before him.

"Could it be? Is it?" Grovyle wondered. He observed the sketch he kept. The outline was exact. "It is! A Time Gear! But… this is only one of many." Lightning flashed behind him as he took his destiny.


End file.
